1. Field
This relates to a display apparatus.
2. Background
Various types of display apparatuses, such as Liquid Crystal Display Devices (LCD), Plasma Display Panels (PDP), Electro Luminescent Displays (ELD), and Vacuum Fluorescent Displays (VFD) are widely used. Liquid crystal panels of an LCD include a liquid crystal layer and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate that are opposite to each other across the liquid crystal layer, and use light provided from a backlight unit to display an image to compensate for the lack of self-light-emission.